


Left You in the Rain Again

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [30]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Post-Series, Short, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon almost catches up to D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left You in the Rain Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written prior to the release of Shin Pet Shop of Horrors.

He almost catches up to D in New York City.  
  
Leon knows his quest to find D is insane. He's still not sure exactly what D is, but he knows D's not human. That doesn't matter to him, though – what he wants is to find D and drag him back to San Francisco. Failing that, he'll insist on giving D his suitcase, and demanding an explanation for why the hell D left him behind. Hell, he'd settle for even giving D an apology.   
  
He's not sure exactly what he did wrong, but Leon feels regret every day. He wants to apologize for being human, for not understanding, for not _caring_ about what D values.  
  
It's been five years, and he's been chasing after D every single day. He follows strange stories of stranger animal attacks, or other animal-related incidents. He tracks D through Chinatown after Chinatown, arriving a month, a week, three days after D has left.   
  
It's incredibly frustrating, but he's nothing if not determined. However, the constant travel is expensive and he starts to sell some short stories to a literary magazine to make ends meet. He's amazed to find himself writing, but it's an extension of his search. Leon writes morality stories, using a thinly concealed D as the antihero. They become popular enough for his editor to beg him to do a novel. It's currently spending its third week on the bestseller list, which solves the monetary issues for a while.  
  
He's not thinking any of that as he stands outside of a New York shop. The sky is gray and ominous, and he hopes that isn't a bad omen. He's tracked D this far, and _this time_ he's going to find the bastard.  
  
Pushing back the curtain, he steps inside – and knows this is another failed attempt. The shop is empty inside, with none of the lush furnishings that D preferred. All that is there is a rickety-looking table set for two, and two empty chairs. Feeling suspicious, he goes over to the tea set, picking up the pot. The pot is empty, but still warm.  
  
Leon stumbles back outside, and ends up in the middle of the rain. He tilts his head back and lets the water baptize him, making no move to shield his body. If he stands out in the storm long enough, he can pretend it's only rain that's making his cheeks wet.


End file.
